12 Marca 2012
Logo TVP1 od 2003 do dziś.jpg 05:20 TELEZAKUPY; STEREO 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - 6.02, 6.08, 6.32, 6.36, 7.02, 7.07, 7.32, 7.41; Wiadomości: 6.00, 6.30, 7.00, 7.30; Pogoda: 6.05, 6.33, 7.03, 7.34; Pogodni: 7.35; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:05 Pogoda poranna; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:10 Polityka przy kawie; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 08:25 Disney! Cudowny Świat - Boska przygoda Sharpay (Sharpay's Fabulous Adventures) 86'; komedia kraj prod.USA (2011); reż.:Michael Lembeck; wyk.:Ashley Tisdale, Austin Leverett, Bradley Steven Perry, Lauren Collins, Cameron Goodman, Jack Plotnick, Alec Mapa, Shawn Byfield, Jorge Molina, Alessandra Cannito; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:05 Galeria - odc. 28; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:35 Klan - odc. 2247 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:00 Moda na sukces - odc. 5604 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5604); serial kraj prod.USA (2009); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:25 Ludzkie ciało. Do granic możliwości odc.1 Wzrok cz. 2 (Human Body. Pushing the limits.); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2008); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:10 Agrobiznes; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:30 Klimaty i smaki; program poradnikowy; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:50 Natura w Jedynce - Nil - Krokodyle i królowie- odc.1 (Crocodiles and kings) 48'; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2004); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:50 Alternatywy 4 - odc. 4/9 - Profesjonaliści - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:15 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:25 EUROexpress; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9 15:30 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2378; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:05 Siostry - odc. 9/13 - Paweł i Gaweł - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:15 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:25 Galeria - odc. 29; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:50 Klan - odc. 2248 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:25 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2379; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:00 Wieczorynka - Will i Dewitt - Wyzwanie, odc. 2 (Double Frog Dare); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2007); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt. str. 777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 19:55 Sport - txt. str. 777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:00 MŚ w rajdach samochodowych - Rajd Meksyku; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:05 Pogoda - txt. str. 777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:25 Teatr Telewizji - Lekkomyślna siostra - txt. str. 777 79'; spektakl teatralny; reż.:Agnieszka Glińska; wyk.:Wiesława Niemyska, Patrycja Soliman, Paweł Paprocki, Piotr Grabowski, Krzysztof Stelmaszyk, Ewa Konstancja Bułhak, Agnieszka Glińska, Łukasz Lewandowski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:00 Czas na dokument - Narkolepsja jak zły sen. (Narcoleptics on tour) 48'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); reż.:Nick Holt; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:55 Terminator: Kroniki Sary Connor - odc. 30 (Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles II, Adam Raised a Cain 20); serial kraj prod.USA (2008); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:45 Terminator: Kroniki Sary Connor - odc. 31 (Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles II, Born to Run 22); serial kraj prod.USA (2008); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:40 Kino nocnych marków - W matni (Web of Lies) 85'; film fabularny kraj prod.Kanada (2009); reż.:Tristan Dubois; wyk.:Tara Nicodemo, Ted Whitall, Andrew Walker, Majandra Delfino; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:10 Naszaarmia.pl; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:35 Notacje - Bogusław Stworzyński. Dar profesora Ihyavolena; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:45 Zagadkowa Jedynka; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 03:45 Zakończenie dnia Tvp2.jpg 05:55 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 76; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:25 Coś dla Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:45 TELEZAKUPY; STEREO 07:25 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 383 Paraliżująca przeszłość; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie - 9:05 ,9.50, 10:35; Pogoda: 9:03, 10:28; Panorama: 9:45; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 11:25 Obok nas; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:55 Coś dla Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:20 Familiada - odc. 1930; teleturniej; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:55 Sąsiedzi - odc. 135 (361) Nowe brzmienie; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:25 Lokatorzy - odc. 96 (97) Sprawa sumienia; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Tak to leciało! - (114); teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:00 Tancerze odc.25 - Bo najważniejsza jest miłość; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Panorama Kraj; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:15 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 16:25 Świat bez tajemnic - Koty duże i małe - odc. 1 (Joanna Lumley, catwoman ep. 1) 46'; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009); reż.:Ian Leese; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:20 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 20/68; teleturniej; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:25 Sport Telegram; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:30 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:40 Reporter Polski; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:05 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 27 "Powrót do szkoły" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:40 Polska bez fikcji - Rendez - vous 8'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Marcin Janos Krawczyk; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:45 Polska bez fikcji - Życie to nie kabaret... 14'; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:10 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 719 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:45 M jak miłość - odc. 898; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:35 Kulisy serialu "M jak miłość" - odc. 637; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:50 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 22:55 Poniedziałek z gwiazdami - Hidalgo - ocean ognia (Hidalgo) 130'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (2004); reż.:Joe Johnston; wyk.:Viggo Mortensen, Omar Sharif, Louise Lombard, Saïd Taghmaoui, Peter Mensah, Malcolm McDowell; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Czy świat oszalał? - Ameryka Obamy - Cena wolności - odc. 1 / 2 (Obama's America - ep. 1 / 2) 59'; cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2010); reż.:Ashley Gething; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:20 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:10 Gnoje 85'; dramat obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (1995); reż.:Jerzy Zalewski; wyk.:Olaf Lubaszenko, Mirosław Baka, Mariusz Bonaszewski, Piotr Bajor, Artur Żmijewski, Danuta Stenka; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 04:35 Zakończenie programu TVP Polonia.png 06:05 Makłowicz w podróży - Podróż 21 (77) Austria i Szwajcaria - "Silvretta"; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:40 Wielka ucieczka cenzora 55'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Grzegorz Braun; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:35 Las bliżej nas; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:55 Urwisy z Doliny Młynów - Pierścionek (Pierścionek); serial TVP kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (1985); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:10 Urwisy z Doliny Młynów - Pierwszy śnieg (Pierwszy śnieg); serial TVP kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (1985); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie - 9:05 ,9.50, 10:35; Pogoda: 9:03, 10:28; Panorama: 9:45; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 11:15 Tygodnik.pl; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:45 Galeria - odc. 19; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 539 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 12:50 Ranczo - odc. 65* - Pakt z czartem - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:45 Salon Polonii; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:25 Ostatnia książka Ryszarda Kapuścińskiego 57'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Beata Hyży-Czołpińska; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:35 Złotopolscy - odc. 386* Alergie, uczulenia i migreny; telenowela TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:10 WOK - Wszystko o Kulturze (22); magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Galeria - odc. 19; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:30 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9 17:45 EUROexpress; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9 17:55 Koncert Jacka Stachurskiego; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:25 Jak narkotyk; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:50 Skarby nieodkryte; teleturniej; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:15 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 539 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:45 Proszę słonia odc.3 - Wycieczka za miasto; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 20:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 20:30 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 20:45 Życie nad rozlewiskiem - odc. 2/13 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:45 Biało - czerwoni; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 22:45 Szansa na Sukces - Grzegorz Ciechowski; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:45 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:45 Galeria - odc. 19; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Urwisy z Doliny Młynów - Pierścionek (Pierścionek); serial TVP kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (1985); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:25 Urwisy z Doliny Młynów - Pierwszy śnieg (Pierwszy śnieg); serial TVP kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (1985); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:45 Dobranocka za oceanem - Proszę słonia - odc 3 - Wycieczka za miasto; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 02:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:25 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 02:40 Życie nad rozlewiskiem - odc. 2/13; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:35 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 04:10 EUROexpress; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9 04:15 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 539; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:45 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:45 Klimaty i smaki; program poradnikowy; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:05 Zakończenie dnia TVP Warszawa (do 2013).png 05:55 Poranek TVP Info 06:00 Serwis info 06:10 Pogoda 06:15 Poranek TVP Info 06:30 Serwis info 06:40 Pogoda 06:45 Poranek TVP Info 07:00 Serwis info 07:10 Pogoda 07:13 Poranek TVP Info 07:30 Serwis info 07:41 Pogoda 07:45 Poranek TVP Info 07:53 Twoja@sprawa 08:00 Serwis info 08:03 Gość poranka 08:16 Pogoda 08:20 Poranek TVP Info 08:30 Serwis info 08:40 Pogoda 08:43 Poranek TVP Info 09:00 Serwis info 09:06 Pogoda 09:10 Gość poranka 09:20 Poranek TVP Info 09:30 Serwis info 09:39 Pogoda 09:43 Serwis sportowy 09:48 Poranek TVP Info 10:00 Serwis info 10:10 Biznes - otwarcie dnia 10:19 Pogoda 10:21 Poranek TVP Info 10:30 Serwis info 10:41 Pogoda 10:44 Serwis sportowy 10:50 Gość poranka 11:00 Serwis info 11:19 Serwis sportowy 11:25 Pogoda 11:30 Serwis info 11:50 Pogoda 11:54 Serwis sportowy 12:00 Serwis info 12:20 Biznes 12:27 Pogoda 12:30 Serwis info 12:50 Pogoda 12:54 Serwis sportowy 13:00 Serwis info 13:10 Raport z Polski 13:26 Pogoda 13:30 Serwis info 13:50 Pogoda 13:54 Serwis sportowy 14:00 Serwis info 14:22 Pogoda 14:30 Serwis info 14:50 Pogoda 14:54 Serwis sportowy 15:00 Serwis info 15:10 Raport z Polski 15:30 Serwis info 15:49 Pogoda 15:53 Serwis sportowy 16:00 Rozmowa dnia 16:15 Biznes 16:26 Pogoda 16:30 Serwis info 16:56 Pogoda 17:01 Wiadomości Kuriera 17:05 Raport z Polski 17:08 Pogoda 17:09 Wiadomości sportowe 17:14 Qadrans kultury - w co się bawić 17:29 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam 17:54 Studio reportażu: ONI - osoby niepełnosprawne intelektualnie 18:14 Qadrans kultury - w co się bawić 18:30 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski 18:42 Raport na gorąco 18:44 Pogoda 18:45 Kurier Mazowiecki 18:55 Wiadomości sportowe 19:05 MMS - Mazowiecki Magazyn Sportowy 19:15 Kronika waw.pl 19:21 Był taki dzień - 12 marca 19:23 Pogoda 19:24 Raport na gorąco 20:00 Serwis info 20:10 Minęła dwudziesta 21:00 Pogoda 21:06 Telekurier 21:30 Serwis info 21:41 Pogoda 21:45 Kurier Warszawy i Mazowsza 21:58 Raport na gorąco 22:01 Wiadomości sportowe 22:06 Pogoda 22:08 Kronika waw.pl 22:17 Serwis info 22:30 Info Dziennik 23:07 Pogoda 23:15 Sportowy wieczór 23:31 A potem nazwali go bandytą - film dokumentalny (Polska,2002) 00:41 Minęła dwudziesta 01:30 Telekurier 01:50 Serwis info 01:57 Info Dziennik 02:35 Pogoda 02:45 Głos mediów 03:10 Raport z Polski 03:30 Studio Wschód 03:57 A potem nazwali go bandytą - film dokumentalny (Polska,2002) 04:54 Raport z Polski 05:05 Pogoda 05:10 Telekurier 05:34 Raport z Polski Polsat HD.jpeg 05:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! 06:00 Nowy Dzień z Polsat News 07:15 TV Market 07:30 Miś Yogi (19) 07:40 Miś Yogi (20) 07:50 Miś Yogi (21) 08:00 Przygody Animków (96) 08:30 Pinky i Mózg 2 (22) 09:00 Rodzina zastępcza plus: Haker z urojenia (173) 10:00 Daleko od noszy: Cud nad urną (130) 10:30 Świat według Kiepskich (205) 11:00 Malanowski i partnerzy (384) 11:30 Dopóki śmierć nas nie rozłączy 4 (66) 12:00 Doktor Oz radzi (66) - talk show 13:00 Pamiętniki z wakacji (19) 14:00 Pierwsza miłość (1464) 14:45 Trudne sprawy (134) 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:10 Prognoza pogody 16:15 Interwencja 16:30 Malanowski i partnerzy (385) 17:00 Dlaczego ja? (253) 18:00 Pierwsza miłość (1465) 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Prognoza pogody 19:30 Świat według Kiepskich: Podlaska (284) 20:05 Megahit: Transporter - film sensacyjny (Francja,USA,2002) 22:10 Hannibal - thriller (Wielka Brytania,USA,2001) 00:55 Bestia (11) 01:55 Zagadkowa noc 03:00 Tajemnice losu TVN HD.png 05:10 Uwaga! 05:25 Mango 07:30 Julia (50) 08:00 Dzień dobry TVN 11:05 Co za tydzień 11:40 Teraz albo nigdy! (9) 12:40 Ostry dyżur (42) 13:40 Ukryta prawda (20) 14:40 Detektywi: Drugi start (922) 15:15 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy 15:55 Rozmowy w toku: Zacznij w końcu płacić alimenty, bo wsadzę cię do więzienia! 16:55 Ukryta prawda (21) 17:55 Julia (51) 18:25 Detektywi: Wielbiciel (923) 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Sport 19:40 Pogoda 19:50 Uwaga! 20:05 Na Wspólnej (1572) 20:45 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy: Pielęgniarka (901) 21:30 Szymon na żywo (1) 22:30 Woli i Tysio na pokładzie (1) 23:05 Mentalista 2 (20) 00:05 Fringe: Na granicy światów 3 (8) 01:00 Co za tydzień 01:30 Uwaga! 01:45 Arkana magii 03:05 Rozmowy w toku: Zacznij w końcu płacić alimenty, bo wsadzę cię do więzienia! 04:00 Nic straconego TV4.png 5:05 Inspektor Gadżet - odc. 18, serial animowany, Francja 1983 5:25 Morze miłości - odc. 4, Meksyk 2009 6:15 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 7:20 Słoneczny patrol - odc. 47, serial obyczajowy, USA 1989 8:25 Dziewczyny z fortuną - teleturniej 9:05 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 9:25 Łowca krokodyli - odc. 5, serial przyrodniczy, Australia, USA 1996-2004 10:25 Kiedy się zakocham... - odc. 168, Meksyk 2010 11:25 Kiedy się zakocham... - odc. 169, Meksyk 2010 12:25 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 13:30 Inspektor Gadżet - odc. 19, serial animowany, Francja 1983 14:00 Dziewczyny z fortuną - teleturniej 15:00 Morze miłości - odc. 5, Meksyk 2009 16:00 Gliniarze z Melbourne 2 - odc. 8, Australia 2009 17:00 Kiedy się zakocham... - odc. 170, Meksyk 2010 18:00 Kiedy się zakocham... - odc. 171, Meksyk 2010 19:00 Triumf miłości - odc. 169, Meksyk 2010 20:00 STOP Drogówka - magazyn policyjny, Polska 2010 21:00 Galileo - odc. 264 22:00 Galileo - odc. 265 23:00 Dragons Den - jak zostać milionerem - odc. 2, Polska 2011 00:00 mała Czarna - talk-show 1:00 Spadkobiercy - odc. 51, program rozrywkowy, Polska 2012 2:00 Gość "Wydarzeń" - program publicystyczny 2:15 To był dzień - program informacyjny 3:15 To był dzień na świecie - magazyn 3:40 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 4:30 Zakończenie programu SK TVN7.png 04:45 Druga strona medalu 2: Sarah Fergusson (5) 05:15 Druga strona medalu 2: Ewa Kopacz (6) 05:45 Na Wspólnej (1269) 06:15 W roli głównej: Maria Peszek (4) - talk show 06:45 W roli głównej: Piasek (5) - talk show 07:15 Teresa (5) 08:15 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska (30) 09:15 Przyjaciele (9) 09:50 Przyjaciele (10) 10:20 Dr House (15/22) 11:20 Mango 12:55 Detektyw Monk (8/16) 13:55 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska (31) 14:55 Teresa (6) 15:55 JAG - Wojskowe Biuro Śledcze (4/24) 16:55 Przyjaciele (11) 17:30 Przyjaciele (12) 18:00 Detektyw Monk (9/16) 19:00 Dr House (16/22) 20:00 True Story: Piękny umysł - dramat psychologiczny (USA,2001) 22:45 Pamiętniki wampirów (1/22) 23:45 Tłumaczka - thriller (Wielka Brytania,USA,Francja,2005) 02:20 Arkana magii 04:20 Pascal: po prostu gotuj (13) 04:44 Zakończenie programu Logo Polsat 2.jpeg 06:00 Nowy Dzień z Polsat News 07:35 Awantura o kasę - teleturniej 08:30 Pierwsza miłość (1417) 09:15 Malanowski i partnerzy: Tajemnica męża (321) 09:45 Rodzina zastępcza plus: Mężczyzna pod presją (295) 10:35 Pensjonat pod Różą: Tatuś (87) 11:35 Awantura o kasę - teleturniej 12:25 Rodzina zastępcza: Zew bociana (62) 13:00 Daleko od noszy: Kompletna amnezja (112) 13:30 Świat według Kiepskich: Firma (152) 14:05 Rodzina zastępcza plus: Dramat hipotetyczny (296) 15:00 Mamuśki: Przeprowadzka (10) 15:30 Synowie, czyli po moim trupie!: Fatalny wyrok (16) 16:00 Samo życie (264) 16:30 Pensjonat pod Różą: Tatuś (87) 17:25 Linia życia (72) 18:00 Wydarzenia 18:30 Interwencja 19:00 Dlaczego ja?: Kobieta obawia się, że jej ciotka padła ofiarą łowcy spadków (128) 20:00 Wydarzenia 20:35 Pierwsza miłość (1418) 21:20 Linia życia (73) 21:50 Rodzina zastępcza plus: Czary miłości (297) 22:45 Świat według Kiepskich: Inteligentni konsumenci (153) 23:25 Rodzina zastępcza: Płazy i gryzonie (63) 23:55 Daleko od noszy: Nieduży z wąsikiem (113) 00:25 Malanowski i partnerzy: Bez wyjścia (322) 00:50 Linia życia (73) 01:25 W obiektywie Justyny Steczkowskiej 01:50 Aleja sław 02:15 Interwencja 02:30 Wydarzenia 03:00 Samo życie (264) 03:25 Pierwsza miłość (1418) 03:55 Świat według Kiepskich: Inteligentni konsumenci (153) 04:30 Play USA Tour (11) 04:50 Tajemnice kniei: Bażant i kuropatwa. Walka o przeżycie. (3) 05:15 Dlaczego ja?: Kobieta obawia się, że jej ciotka padła ofiarą łowcy spadków (128) SK TVN24.png 05:55 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 06:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 06:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 06:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 06:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 07:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 07:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 07:30 Jeden na jeden 07:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody, Biała jazda - pogoda dla narciarzy 08:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 08:05 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody, Biała jazda - pogoda dla narciarzy 08:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 08:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 08:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody, Biała jazda - pogoda dla narciarzy 09:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 09:05 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody, Biała jazda - pogoda dla narciarzy 09:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 09:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 09:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody, Biała jazda - pogoda dla narciarzy 10:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Serwis ekonomiczny, Prognoza pogody, Biała jazda - pogoda dla narciarzy 10:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Serwis ekonomiczny, Prognoza pogody, Biała jazda - pogoda dla narciarzy 11:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Serwis ekonomiczny, Prognoza pogody, Biała jazda - pogoda dla narciarzy 11:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Serwis ekonomiczny, Prognoza pogody, Biała jazda - pogoda dla narciarzy 12:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Serwis ekonomiczny, Prognoza pogody, Biała jazda - pogoda dla narciarzy 12:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Serwis ekonomiczny, Prognoza pogody 13:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Serwis ekonomiczny, Prognoza pogody 13:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Serwis ekonomiczny, Prognoza pogody 14:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Serwis ekonomiczny, Prognoza pogody 14:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Serwis ekonomiczny, Prognoza pogody 15:00 15 na żywo 16:00 Fakty po południu 17:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 18:00 Tak jest 19:00 Fakty, ludzie, pieniądze 19:26 Fakty po Faktach 20:00 Kropka nad i 20:20 Czarno na białym - program Tomasza Sekielskiego 21:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 21:30 Polska i świat 22:00 Szkło kontaktowe 23:00 Dzień po dniu 00:00 Fakty po Faktach 00:25 Kropka nad i 00:45 Czarno na białym - program Tomasza Sekielskiego 01:15 Serwis informacyjny 01:40 Polska i świat 02:05 Szkło kontaktowe 03:00 Dzień po dniu 03:50 Sukces pisany szminką 04:00 Fakty po Faktach 04:25 Kropka nad i 04:45 Czarno na białym - program Tomasza Sekielskiego 05:15 Sukces pisany szminką 05:25 Maja w ogrodzie 200px-Canal+ logo.svg.png 07:00 Nie przegap 07:10 Łapu-capu 07:25 Simpsonowie 22 (5) 07:55 Siostrzyczki - komediodramat (USA,2002) 09:30 Pan Tadeusz - film kostiumowy (Polska,Francja,1999) 12:00 Uczciwy przekręt 3: Wielki wybuch (15) 12:50 Podróże - dramat psychologiczny (Polska,Francja,Belgia,1999) 14:45 Między piekłem a niebem - melodramat (USA,Nowa Zelandia,1998) 16:45 Jak zostać królem naprawdę - film dokumentalny (Wielka Brytania,2011) 17:40 Dziki cel - komedia sensacyjna (Francja,Wielka Brytania,2010) 19:20 Simpsonowie 22 (6) 19:50 Basket+ 20:00 Rockefeller Plaza 30 5 (16,17) 20:45 Nie przegap 20:55 Łapu-capu 21:00 Premiera: Lucky Luke - western komediowy (Francja,Argentyna,2009) 22:50 Premiera: Zagubieni w meandrach pamięci - film dokumentalny (Belgia,Holandia,2010) 23:55 Henryk IV. Król Nawarry (2-ost.) - film kostiumowy (Niemcy,Francja,Hiszpania,Czechy,2010) 01:30 Och, Karol 2 - komedia (Polska,2011) 03:15 Łapu-capu archiwum 03:30 Aktualności filmowe 04:00 Muzyka 04:30 Łapu-capu extra 05:00 Aktualności filmowe: The best of 2011 05:30 Muzyka 06:00 Łapu-capu extra 06:30 Muzyka Canal Film.jpeg 08:20 Nie przegap 08:30 Godzina pąsowej róży - film familijny (Polska,1963) 09:55 Właściwy facet - komedia romantyczna (USA,2009) 11:25 Simpsonowie 22 (5) 11:50 Łapu-capu 12:00 Rockefeller Plaza 30 5 (14,15) 12:45 Nie przegap 12:55 Łapu-capu 13:00 Disco robaczki - film animowany (Dania,Niemcy,2008) 14:20 Jądro wieczności - film dokumentalny (Dania,Finlandia,Szwecja,Włochy,2010) 15:45 Benek - komediodramat (Polska,2007) 17:25 Miłość w Seattle - melodramat (USA,Kanada,Wielka Brytania,2009) 19:15 Aktualności filmowe - News 19:30 Aktualności filmowe 20:00 Zakochany Szekspir - komedia romantyczna (USA,Wielka Brytania,1998) 22:00 Chińczyk (1/2) - thriller (Niemcy,Szwecja,Austria,2011) 23:30 Lucky Luke - western komediowy (Francja,Argentyna,2009) 01:10 Lustra 2 - horror (USA,2010) 02:40 Zgorszenie publiczne - komedia romantyczna (Polska,2009) 04:10 Łapu-capu archiwum 04:25 Muzyka 05:00 Łapu-capu extra 05:30 Muzyka 06:00 Aktualności filmowe 06:30 Muzyka Canal + Sport HD.jpeg 07:00 Sport+ 08:15 Rugby: Puchar Sześciu Narodów - mecz: Francja - Anglia 10:15 Piłka nożna: Liga+ Extra - magazyn ligi polskiej 12:00 Koszykówka mężczyzn: NBA - mecz: Los Angeles Lakers - Boston Celtics 14:20 Moto+ 15:00 Sport+ 16:15 Piłka nożna: Liga+ Extra - magazyn ligi polskiej 18:00 Grany poniedziałek: Piłka nożna: T-Mobile Ekstraklasa - mecz: Polonia Warszawa - Jagiellonia Białystok 20:55 Piłka nożna: Liga angielska - mecz: Arsenal Londyn - Newcastle United 23:00 Basket+ 23:10 Piłka nożna: Ligue1 - magazyn ligi francuskiej 00:10 Piłka nożna: La Liga - magazyn ligi hiszpańskiej 01:10 Piłka nożna: T-Mobile Ekstraklasa - mecz: Widzew Łódź - PGE GKS Bełchatów 03:40 1 na 1 04:00 Muzyka My HBO.png 06:00 W pogoni za idolem - film familijny (USA,2010) 07:40 Na planie - magazyn filmowy (USA) 08:05 Zmiana planów - komediodramat (Francja,2009) 09:45 Country Strong - dramat obyczajowy (USA,2010) 11:40 Starcie tytanów - film fantasy (USA,2010) 13:25 Erratum - dramat obyczajowy (Polska,2010) 14:55 Dawno temu w trawie - film animowany (USA,1998) 16:30 Moby Dick (1/2) (Niemcy,Austria,2010) 18:05 Premiera: Na planie - magazyn filmowy (USA) 18:35 Chéri - melodramat (Wielka Brytania,Francja,Niemcy,2009) 20:10 Premiera: Luck (7) 21:15 Premiera: Californication 5 (1) 21:45 Premiera: Mogło być gorzej 3 (1) 22:20 Effi Briest - dramat obyczajowy (Niemcy,2009) 00:15 Co cię nie zabije - film kryminalny (USA,2008) 01:55 Stone - thriller (USA,2010) 03:40 Filmy i gwiazdy - magazyn filmowy 04:10 Contact High - komedia (Austria,Niemcy,Polska,Luksemburg,2009) HBO 2.png 06:00 Czekając na wieczność - melodramat (USA,2010) 07:35 Iniemamocni - film animowany (USA,2004) 09:30 Filmy i gwiazdy - magazyn filmowy 10:00 Turysta - film sensacyjny (USA,Francja,2010) 11:45 Policja zastępcza - komedia sensacyjna (USA,2010) 13:35 Generacja singli - film dokumentalny (Czechy,2011) 14:55 Made in Dagenham - komedia obyczajowa (Wielka Brytania,2010) 16:50 Gorzko-słodki - komedia romantyczna (USA,Tajlandia,2009) 18:40 Zaplątani - film animowany (USA,2010) 20:20 Wielki Wybuch - thriller (USA,2011) 22:00 Luck (7) 23:00 Californication 5 (1) 23:30 Mogło być gorzej 3 (1) 00:00 Weronika postanawia umrzeć - dramat obyczajowy (USA,2009) 01:40 Strażnicy i zabójcy - dramat sensacyjny (Chiny,Hongkong,2009) 03:55 Amerykańskie ciacho - komedia romantyczna (USA,2009) 05:30 Filmy i gwiazdy - magazyn filmowy HBO Comedy.jpeg 10:00 Trzecia planeta od Słońca 3 (25) 10:20 Trzecia planeta od Słońca 3 (26) 10:45 Miranda 2 (6) 11:15 Calvin Marshall - komedia (USA,2009) 12:50 Na planie - magazyn filmowy (USA) 13:15 Kanciarze - komedia (USA,Kanada,2002) 14:45 Dorastająca nadzieja 2 (9) 15:10 Trzecia planeta od Słońca 3 (25) 15:30 Trzecia planeta od Słońca 3 (26) 15:55 Calvin Marshall - komedia (USA,2009) 17:25 Kanciarze - komedia (USA,Kanada,2002) 18:55 Pępek świata 2 (13) 19:20 Współczesna rodzina 3 (2) 19:45 Premiera: Podmiejski czyściec (7) 20:10 Walentynki - komedia romantyczna (USA,2010) 22:15 Kociak ucieka - komedia sensacyjna (USA,2011) 00:00 Podmiejski czyściec (7) 00:25 Miranda 2 (5) 00:55 Miranda 2 (6) 01:30 Pełnia życia - komediodramat (USA,1998) 03:10 Poważny człowiek - czarna komedia (USA,Wielka Brytania,Francja,2009) 04:50 Zakończenie programu Cinemax (pierwsze logo stacji).jpeg 06:00 Purpurowe skrzypce - dramat obyczajowy (Kanada,Włochy,Wielka Brytania,1998) 08:10 Turek - dramat obyczajowy (Belgia,2010) 09:45 Pod krzewem głogu - melodramat (Chiny,2010) 11:35 Diabelskie sztuczki - komedia romantyczna (Włochy,Hiszpania,2010) 13:20 Ucieczka w kajdanach - dramat kryminalny (USA,1958) 14:55 Barwy ciemności - dramat obyczajowy (Niemcy,2010) 16:20 Turek - dramat obyczajowy (Belgia,2010) 17:55 Życie jak dom - komediodramat (USA,2001) 20:00 Wydarzenie miesiąca: Pedro Almodóvar - Kwiat mego sekretu - dramat obyczajowy (Francja,Hiszpania,1995) 21:45 Wielki człowiek - dramat obyczajowy (Wielka Brytania,1990) 23:40 10 minut do północy - thriller (USA,1983) 01:20 Wyznanie wiary - dramat obyczajowy (Niemcy,2010) 02:50 Zabójstwo Caroline Byrne - dramat kryminalny (Australia,2009) 04:30 Zasady walki 3: Kara - film sensacyjny (USA,2009) Cinemax 2.png 06:00 Imperium srebra - dramat biograficzny (Chiny,Tajwan,Hongkong,2009) 07:50 To nie żaden Mesjasz, tylko bardzo niegrzeczny chłopak - musical (Wielka Brytania,2010) 09:20 Paryż widziany przez? - dramat obyczajowy (Francja,1965) 10:55 Dziewczyna i chłopak - wszystko na opak - komedia obyczajowa (USA,2010) 12:20 Purpurowe skrzypce - dramat obyczajowy (Kanada,Włochy,Wielka Brytania,1998) 14:35 Gra dla dwojga - thriller (USA,Niemcy,2009) 16:35 Imperium srebra - dramat biograficzny (Chiny,Tajwan,Hongkong,2009) 18:25 Paryż widziany przez? - dramat obyczajowy (Francja,1965) 20:00 Pod krzewem głogu - melodramat (Chiny,2010) 21:55 Opona - horror komediowy (Francja,Angola,2010) 23:15 Rzym - komediodramat (Włochy,Francja,1972) 01:15 Syberia - komediodramat (Holandia,1998) 02:50 Cisza kłamie - dramat obyczajowy (Kanada,2010) 04:30 Podróż widmo - horror SF (USA,2008) TVP KULTURA-logo-165549B8BD.png 08:10 Teraz i w każdą godzinę - dramat obyczajowy (Polska,1972) 09:10 Śpiewa Andrzej Bogucki - koncert (Polska,1969) 09:50 O czym marzą koty - film animowany (Polska,1987) 10:00 Antena dla prezentera - 12.03.2012 10:05 Dzień się budzi - koncert (Polska,1970) 11:05 Spotkania sentymentalne: Spotkanie z Janem Pietrzakiem - program rozrywkowy (Polska,1971) 11:40 Mała antologia kabaretu: Banda 13:00 Impulsy - magazyn 13:35 Co nam zostało z tych lat: Setafan Witas 14:00 Godzina z... Bohdanem Łazuką - talk show 15:15 2. Krajowy Festiwal Piosenki Polskiej w Opolu - koncert (Polska,1964) 16:25 Byłam przy tym 17:10 Zakochany anioł - komedia (Polska,2005) 18:55 Portrety: Zawód: reżyser - Emir Kusturica 19:25 Czytanie to awantura (2) 20:00 Informacje kulturalne 20:20 Panorama kina światowego: Meduzy - dramat obyczajowy (Izrael,Francja,2007) 21:45 Nocne czytanie w wannie (2) - program artystyczny 22:00 Młoda Kultura: Pablopavo i Ludziki - koncert (Polska,2012) 22:40 Informacje kulturalne 23:00 Videogalerie: MS2 (39) 00:05 Czytanie to awantura (2) 00:35 Panorama kina światowego: Meduzy - dramat obyczajowy (Izrael,Francja,2007) 02:00 Nocne czytanie w wannie (2) - program artystyczny 02:10 Młoda Kultura: Pablopavo i Ludziki - koncert (Polska,2012) 02:45 Informacje kulturalne 03:00 Pasmo kontemplacyjne (10) 05:50 Zakończenie programu SK TVPSER.png 07:10 M jak miłość (328) 08:05 Telezakupy 08:20 Czterdziestolatek: Cwana bestia, czyli kryształ (17/21) 09:20 Rodzinka.pl: Ferie w domu (1) 09:55 Rodzinka.pl: Opiekunki (2) 10:35 Telezakupy 10:55 Ojciec Mateusz 2: Poza grą (23) 11:50 Ojciec Mateusz 2: Islamska żona (24) 12:45 Czterdziestolatek: Gra wojenna, czyli na kwaterze (18/21) 13:55 M jak miłość (329) 14:55 Ojciec Mateusz 2: Waga ciężka (25) 15:50 Ojciec Mateusz 2: Spowiedź (27) 16:50 Ranczo: Wieść gminna (5) 17:50 Rodzinka.pl: Kieszonkowe (3) 18:25 Rodzinka.pl: Siła argumentu, argument siły (4) 18:55 Cudowne lata (70) 19:25 Cudowne lata (71) 20:05 Czterdziestolatek: Z dala od ludzi, czyli coś swojego (19/21) 21:10 Ojciec Mateusz 2: Sekrety klasztoru (28) 22:05 Ojciec Mateusz 2: Egzamin (29) 22:55 Ranczo: Racja gminy (6) 23:55 Z Archiwum X (35) 00:45 Ekstradycja 2 (5/9) 01:40 Zakończenie programu Polsat Play.jpeg 06:00 Monoślad (28) 06:30 Autonomia (47) 07:30 Taaaka ryba (71) 08:00 Wędkarskie przygody Johna Wilsona: Wędkarskie Safari (6) 08:30 Na ryby (6) 09:00 Random (8) 09:30 Monoślad (7) 10:00 Bractwo bomby (4) 11:05 Wyprawy 4x4 (12) 11:35 Nokaut (9) 12:05 Wędkarskie przygody Johna Wilsona: Wędkarskie Safari (7) 12:30 Na ryby (7) 13:00 W obliczu śmierci - GOPR (12) 13:30 Nauka i sport (9) 14:30 Super-Twardziel (2) 15:30 Nokaut (9) 16:00 Świat według Bundych (11) 16:30 Świat według Bundych (12) 17:00 Monoślad (8) 17:30 Kolekcjonerzy (16) 18:00 Polska Liga Cudzoziemska (13) 18:30 Nokaut (10) 19:00 Wędkarskie przygody Johna Wilsona: Wędkarskie Safari (8) 19:30 Na ryby (8) 20:00 Nowoczesne technologie: Kochane i znienawidzone (2) 20:30 Bestia (11) 21:30 Syndykat zbrodni (2) 22:00 Gdzie jest Debbie? - film dokumentalny (Wielka Brytania,2005) 23:00 Gwiazdy porno (14) 23:45 Jet Sex - poufnie (2) - serial erotyczny 00:30 Melissa - film erotyczny 02:00 Historia Jade - film erotyczny 04:00 Skazany za... (30) 04:30 Bractwo bomby (5) 05:30 Taaaka ryba (77) Polsat Cafe.jpeg 06:45 Telemarket 07:00 Miłość jak z powieści: Ewa Złotowska i Marek Frąckowiak (5) 07:30 Szkoła ojców (3) - reality show 08:20 Historie przy kawie (2) 08:30 Eliksir młodości (1) 09:00 Świat dziecka 10:00 Gadżety kobiety 10:30 Aleja sław 11:00 Kobieta Cafe: Maja Włoszczowska. Duży, mały biust (19) 12:00 Grunt to rodzinka: The Best 13:00 Biografie: Gwyneth Paltrow 14:00 Akademia łajdaków (2) - reality show 15:00 Weselne odchudzanie Claire Richards - film dokumentalny (Wielka Brytania,2008) 16:00 Pozamiatane (12) 16:30 Zoom na miasto 17:00 Aleja sław 17:30 Gotowe na zmiany (5) 18:00 Tajemne życie kobiet (2) - serial dokumentalny (USA,2005) 19:00 Moment prawdy (6) - teleturniej 20:00 Wyrodne matki - film dokumentalny (USA,2006) 21:00 Tak się robi w show-biznesie (8) 21:30 Zrozumieć kobietę (2) 22:00 Sexy mama (1) 22:30 Gwiazdy na odwyku - reality show 23:30 Za kulisami Hollywood: Niezwykłe historie - serial dokumentalny (USA,2009) 00:30 Dobrenocki (40) 01:00 Sekrety Hollywood (1) - kulisy fabryki snów (Kanada,2009) 02:00 Akademia łajdaków - reality show Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info Warszawa z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat HD z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN HD z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 24 z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat 2 z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Film z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Sport HD z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO 2 z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO Comedy z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cinemax z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cinemax 2 z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kultura z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Seriale z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat Play z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat Cafe z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2012 roku